Birth of Bluesummers
by Mr.Kage-sama
Summary: Note: This is not an original story concept; this is a chapter from volume 12 in Trigun: Maximum. This is the origin of Legato Bluesummers, and how he began to work for Knives.


I remember when I was bound in that steel casket, when my body would no longer move. It was when Master had captured Vash the Stampede, before Chapel had come to free him, and I was ordered to ensure that he remained in his little cage. That time was exhausting; I had to concentrate for day after day to make sure he didn't try to escape. He asked me that question that always seems to be asked. "Why ally yourself with Knives?" He would ask this with such a desperate look on his face, as if asking someone why they sold their soul to the devil. He would try to convince me that, in the end, Knives was a wicked being bent on destroying the human race. I wasn't ignorant to this. Perhaps Vash the Stampede believed that I was. "You should know," he would go on. "He doesn't make any exceptions in his purges. Even you will be killed sometime soon. Yet…" he looked desperate again What an amusing expression... " … Why?"

I would simply smile at him through the grating that separated us. "Don't you get it?" I'd respond, and that expression was still on his face. "My world, myself, nothing was necessary. Everything emanates from Knives' existence."

Legato Bluesummers wouldn't exist if not for Master Knives. That man was born solely to be the loyal servant. Legato Bluesummers was born from a desperate child that had nothing in this world. A freak, if you will; one that could not think of himself as one of _them. _That child's power kept him from being _them_. A child prostitute. I remember the day that child was reborn…

We don't need guns, I thought to myself as I looked over the city from the cage-like balcony from the house of the man who owned me. Guns are what _they _use. Preparations are complete… I was ready to go on with my plan.

The 1,301 people who live in this sea of vomit they call a fortress… It only took ten days to insert thread in their spines. My mental threads, from which I could control, all their spines were linked to my mind. I had control over them… No one even noticed, and even until the end of time, they never will. I'll kill them all at once. I had been training my abilities for such a day. That is why I honed my skills to this day without telling another soul.

The sacks of shit that used me for pleasure. The parasites who did nothing about it… I pondered on how to kill them all. Perhaps they should have a shoot out, brow to brow. Perhaps they should rip each other's skin from their bones. As they scream, as they curse the depravity of it all as they shake in fear from the brutality… They will learn that there is no mercy. They will learn this is their existence. The world does not show pity on those who have nothing. I smiled to myself as I imaged what sort of carnage I could create for these bastards that let me suffer, who made me suffer.

And yet… I didn't realize that manipulation a thousand people at once was too much for my abilities back then. I attempted such a feat, but my power was strong enough. A sharp pain seemed to stab into my brain and everything went black. I'm not sure what happened after that. Perhaps I fell from the balcony. Perhaps I was beaten by that man's servants. I just know that when I awakened, I was chained up on a wooden Y shaped pillar and my face dirty and bruised. My wrists were chained at the tops of the arms of the pillar, the chained were bound to the ground, and my feet couldn't reach the floor. I was naked, and that bastard who owned me was standing before me with his two servants at his sides.

The man was like a giant toad with beady eyes. He was disgustingly fat with an egg shaped head. His ears looked like weights on an old clock. He had a squished in nose and fat lips. He was disgusting. I knew then that a momentary lapse lodged an unpleasant bullet in my abdominal cavity.

His two servants walked out from his sides and spread open my legs, gripping onto my inner thighs. The ugly toad gawked up at me. "That you would do such a thing…" he mumbled, and covered his face with a fat hand as tears flooded down his face, "makes me so sad. You broke my heart! You have such a pretty face… I used to love your face so much! Why? Why?" He shouted and moved his hand from his face. He glowered at me with this beady, watery eyes. His crotch was hard with rage. He meant to punish me. I saw myself being killed by this feeble-minded leader. He was the type who would take everything and leave behind nothing. I steeled myself for the worst. The fat toad threw off his coat and loosened his pants. He held my legs under his arms and thrust his fat penis into me. I was too exhausted to fight back… My head was still pounding. Fighting against him always made it hurt worse. I slumped my head to the side, feeling defeated. Each of the fat toad's thrusts was backed with all of his rage, and each thrust sent a sharp pain throughout the rest of my body. The pain in my head didn't let me feel the rest of the pain. I didn't cry out. I didn't even cringe in pain…

And then… I sensed something strange. My eyes widened as I sensed something moving quickly towards the house. Before I realized it, the fat toad cut in half by the waist. The whole house, including the pillar and the chains were cut. I collapsed to the ground when the fat toad's arms released me. I lay on the floor as if it were thousands of blades were slicing through the entire building. I lay as flat on the ground as I could as the servants, the fat toad, the furniture, and walls were sliced into millions of pieces.

When it was all silent, I sat up slowly. The entire city was in rubble. All the people were dead. There was total silence all around me, and mountains of destruction. It all happened in an instant. I glanced over and saw the fat toad's head. So fresh, so thorough, so skillful, those cuts. I walked over to his head and held it up to my face by his hair so I could look into his beady eyes. Those cuts… They were so clean, he was still conscious. I cried in happiness. I dropped his ugly head. He left him alive long enough, whoever destroyed the city. I glanced around the wreckage and frozen when I felt a presence. I whipped around and saw him standing there. I was in such awe at his presence… He had the air of a god about him. His presence radiated power. The joy I felt… I didn't know how to express it in words. It is no exaggeration to say he could rid me of this suffocating world. No, he was more than that. I wanted to be just like him.

He smirked as he looked at me. "How odd," he said as he looked at me. I slowly started to stagger towards him. "I meant to chop everything, yet one survived. It can't be a coincidence." He narrowed his eyes as he watched me. "Did you manipulate my body?"

I stopped in my tracks as a long blade formed in his hand. He swung the blade and it cut deep into my neck. I used my power to keep the blade from decapitating me. He glared down at me as I dropped to my knees, the blade still deep in my neck. I bowed my head. "… Allow me… to serve by your side…" I looked up at him. "If you desire, I'll disengage my skill this instant. You may cut my neck immediately. If my wish is not granted…" I bowed my head a bit, "there is no reason for me to live on."

He stared at me for a moment, slowly moving the blade from my neck. The strands of hair he cut fell to the ground, and the wound began to bleed. I looked up at him and smiled weakly as tears formed in my eyes. He looked at me in a bit of disbelief and slowly moved the blade slowly from my neck. I clamped my hand over the deep wound. The long blade vanished into his arm and smiled lightly at me. "What's… your name?"

I stared at him. The question had caught me off guard. No one has ever really asked me that. I gritted my teeth and tears streamed down my cheeks. "I… I don't have one!" He turned and started to walk away. I slowly followed after him.

It may have been no more than a whim… but in that instant… I was born anew.


End file.
